The Power of Revan
by N7 Commando
Summary: Ok what if revan planned to go to the future to escape the jedi and she takes someone close to her with her. But Darth Sidious find out about her and tries to make her join him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Summary: What if Revan planned to go to the furture to hide and protect something important to her from the Jedi from her age

And by the way this is just the Intro

* * *

A large battle was taking place near Coruscant fighter flying everywhere Capital ships shooting and destroying other ships. A lone Transport ship was flying threw the battle to Revan's main battle ship. Bastila Shan waited for the door to there transport opened to Revan's Flag ship The Spirt of War. "Ok rememder we are here to capture Revan not kill her." One of the master's in the strike instructed. The team of Jedi and Republic soldiers nodded, when the transport landed in the docking bay they found it was empty. "Careful it might be a trap, keep your eyes open." A Republic Captain said in a low voice. They walk to the bridge with no resistance only cleaning and medical droids.

"Were is everyone it like it a ghost ship, or they all cleared out when we landed in the docking bay."

"I sense no one but there is someone on this ship." The Jedi master said.

"Who is left on the ship then." The master reached deep in to the force and felt around the ship, then he sense it. "Revan she is waiting for us on the bridge." The team looked at him shocked. "Why would she have everyone leave and stay herself?" Bastila asked.

"I don't know but we will find out soon lets good." The strike team nodded and follow him to the bridge. When they finally arrived at the door of the bridge. They walked threw the door to finded a fully armored Revan in black robes standing in front of the bridge window alone watching the battle. Bastila noticed Revan was holding something in her arms.

"Surrender Revan you have no change against us." A Republic soldier yelled, Revan did'nt move from her spot. The Soldier start to advance on her but she still did'nt move. "Rohan get away from her now." The soldier did'nt listen and still advanced toward revan. He was 2 feet away from he raised his blaster to shoot her but it flew right out his hand and he raised in to the air grabbing his throat trying to pull the invisible hands off but no use revan than cracked his neck and threw his dead body at the wall and falling to the ground. All the Jedi activated his or her lightsaber.

"You cannot win Revan surrender and we can find a way to help you find the light again you need not die." Bastila said trying to convict Revan.

"You Jedi are so blind." Revan finally said in a low voice removing her mask at the sametime. "I don't want anything to do with you and flawed Jedi council." Revan finally turned and the team finally saw what Revan was holding they gasped, in Revan's arms was a sleeping bady girl no less than 3 years of age. "The reason I was going to Coruscant was because I was going to surrender my fleet and leave to the Unknown Regions and forget that this every happened." Bastila still in shock look at Revan.

"Revan please return to the Jedi we can find a place for you and your child." Revan Shook her head.

"No I don't want to she my child be a drone for the Council she will live a free life fined someone she loves." Revan looked down at her sleeping daughter and smiled.

"Then why did you start this war to begin with Revan?" The Jedi master asked revan look up.

"I did because you Jedi were right there was a greater threat then the Mandalorian's but they were not going to attack like you said they would even if you joined the war they would have waited another century before they attack they know patience."

"What was the true threat then?" Bastila asked, Revan gave the group a frightened look. "The True Sith Empire."

"The True Sith what lieswere you told, even if what you say is true the light will alway prevail over the Dark" Revan gave him a blank face.

"You don't understand no matter how powerful you are no matter how skilled you can't beat them."

"How can we not beat them?"

"They feed off of the lightside of the force the longer you fight a True Sith the more your life force get drained a True Sith doesn't need to strike you down because you will be dead."

"Enough of this surrender now Revan." The master said pulling out his weapon and activating it. Revan glared at him. "You would attack me with a child in my arms have Jedi fall so far."

"Then you will not surrender Revan?" Revan shook her head."Very well you leave me no choice." He charged at Revan but she pulled out her silver saber with her free hand and threw at him so fast he had no time to react when it pierced his heart kill him instanly. Revan looked up at the remaining Jedi and Republic soldiers who raised there weapons and charged at her. She used the force to put them all in stasis."I am leaving, you will not be see me agian. Revan raised her hand up and it started to glow bright blue she turned and a blue orb shoot out of her hand hitting the floor making a portal, Revan then ran to it holding her child close to her chest and jump threw. Bastila was the first to break the stasis and charged at the portal but it was to later it closed as soon as Revan jumped there it. As soon as the portal closed the rest of the team were release from stasis. Bastila pull out her Comlink. "Master Vrook Revan has escaped."

"What how did she get away?"

"I don't know she make some sort of portal and jumped there it she is gone." She hear a sigh

"Very well return to the ship we have just captured malak maybe he will know where she went."

"Yes master I am on my way." Bastila closed her link and started to walk back to the transport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

On board the Queens personal star ship heading to Tatooine with a damaged hyperdrive Jedi knight named Qui-Gon-Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi sense sometihing on the ship. "Master do you feel that there is a disturbes in the force." Qui-Gon nodded and they looked around the ship when they were coming down a hall way a electrical popping was in the air and then a large Circle like portal appear in front of the two Jedi. After a few moments a women dressed in black and red armor jump there hugging a crying child close to her chest she land on her knees and vomited on the floor. Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan looked at her shock.

Revan look around and spotted the two Jedi in front of her and panic standing up and backing away she pulling her saber holding it defenively in front her careful not to hit her child. Qui-Gon raised up his hand to show he mean no harm to her or her child. "I will not harm you I am member of the Jedi order." Revan lowered her saber I little."Maybe the Jedi this age are different." She thought to herself and shut off her saber clipping it to her belt.

" I am sorry I was just afraid for my child." Revan look down at her daughter who was still crying and staring at her."Mama, mama I am scaried."

"For a 3 year old she is very smart to be able to talk already." Revan thought to herself."Don't worry Liara I am here it ok." Revan hugged her child who wrapping her little arms around her neck and held on for dear life. Revan look up from her child at the Jedi. "Were am I what is this." She said looking around the hall.

"You are on board the Queen of Naboo's personal ship we head to Tatooine for repairs." Qui-Gon answered Captain Typho came in to the hall with what security guard they had and pointed his blaster at Revan, Revan pull all there blasters out of there hands and threw them behind her everyone in the room look shocked at the power she had. "What are waiting for Master Jedi kill her." Captain Panaka yelled.

"She is no threat to us!" Qui-Gon Replied. Captain Panaka did'nt look convinced.

"Look I only want to find a safe place for me and my daughter I will not attack you." Revan tried to convince him.

"Very well but you stay away from the Queen you understand." Revan nodded and threw the blasters back to there owner's. Revan look at Qui-Gon do you have a place on this ship were my daughter and I can rest. Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes Obi-Wan can you show her to the common quarters?" Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes master of course follow me..."

"Revan my name is Revan." Obi-Wan nodded

"Revan follow me." He started in walk and Revan followed him.

"Mommy" Liara spoke.

"I am hungry can i have somthing to eat?"

"Yes sweet heart you can." Revan look at Obi-Wan. "Is there food on this ship?" Obi-Wan nodded

"Yes there is a food dispener in the room." Revan nodded. Liara climb down from her mother arms and walked beside her holding Revan's hand. When they got to the common room Revan said her thanks to Obi-wan and then got food for her daughter who quickly ate it. Revan just watching her daughter eat."Mommy are you going to eat."

"Yes sweety but you eat first okay."

"Ok" Liara replied and contiuned eating.

**XXXXXX**

After a few hour Revan and Liara were asleep Revan with her back to the wall, Liara pressed against her mother chest Revan had one of her arms wrapped protectively around her child. Obi-Wan walked in and saw Revan asleep with her daughter, he walked up to Revan shaking her shoulder to wake her up. Revan opened her eye's and saw Obi-Wan. "We have just landed on Tataooine, my master asked if you want to go with him to the settlement on Tatoonie to finded a hyperdrive." Revan nodded

"Sure just let me wake liara and get her ready." Before Obi-Wan can ask why she answer."I don't trust anyone with my daughter Obi-Wan."

"If may be so bold to ask who is the father?"

"There was no father I am one of the rare case when the force make a women pregnant when she never you know been with a man." Obi-Wan nodded understanding the what she was saying and left her alone with Liara."Liara" Revan whispered Liara stirred a little."Liara wake up we are going on a adventure. Liara woke up fully and looked at her mother. "Really we are?" Liara said in joy. "By the force she is a wild one for traveling." Revan thought to herself. "Yes now come on lets go." Revan said in a motherly voice.

When they exited the ship Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were stand at the bottom of the ramp she noticed and strange fish like creature and another little girl no less then eight and a droid were stand near them. "Ah good your here are you ready?" Revan nodded walking down the ramp Liara right behind her. "Obi-Wan stay with the ship and make sure they don't send a message to naboo."

"I understand master and i will do as you command." Qui-Gon tapped Obi-Wan shoulder lightly. "I know you will."

"Are you ready to go" He asked Revan

"Yes and so is my daughter by the looks of it." Revan said looking down at Liara who was jumping around her in excitment.

"Ok lets go oh and by the way Revan this is Jar Jar" he pointed to the fish like creature. "this is Padme."pointing to the girl. "and this is R2-D2

Revan smiled and nodded at the two of them than they start to walk to the near by settlement of Mos Espa.

**XXXXXX**

When they arrived in the settlement they make there way to the nears junk store to purchase a new hyperdrive generator. When the group walk in a Toydarian greeted them. "Hello can I help you with something" He said in a freindly tone. "Yes we are look for part of a ship of this type." Qui-Gon pull out a hologram of the ship they came in on. When Qui-Gon was talking to the store owner Revan looked around and notice Liara was look at something that capture her eye. "What is it Liara?"

"All this droid remender me of HK-47 what happened to him mommy?"

"I don't know Liara I don't know." Revan said in a soft tone.

"BOY GET IN HERE NOW!" Revan and Liara turned to see a little boy the same age as Padme walk in. "Where were you boy?"

"I was cleaning the switch to the equiment in the back."

"AHH WATCH THE STORE I got some sell to do." He said and flew off.

Revan felt sorry for the boy for being treated like nothing.

The little boy start to talk to Padme and Liara, Revan look around some more and nocticed Jar Jar turned on one of the droid she walk over and turned off the droid turn to Jar Jar. "Stop touching everthing or you might blow us up!" Jar Jar Stuck his tongue out at her she grab his tongue and pulled him closer to her. "Don't make me repeat myself." She let go of his tongue and he staggered back and fell to the floor but instantly getting up.

"Mommy, mommy" Liara called to her mother, Revan walk over to her. "Mommy this is Anankin." Revan look at the boy and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Anakin."

"Nice to meet you to." He said back.

Anakin noticed her armor and saber." Are you a Jedi?" Revan shook her head.

"No I left the Jedi a long time ago I am just a women with Force powers and a lightsaber."

"But only Jedi can have lazer swords can they?" Padme aske, Revan shook her head.

"No this lightsaber I made when I was eight before I joined the Jedi."

"Why did you leave I thought being a Jedi was everyone's dream."

"She happened I left to protect my Liara from them because they were going to take her away from me when she was born."

Before Anakin can as anything else Qui-Gon came back in looking angry. "Come we are leaving." They left the store and followed Qui-Gon.

**XXXXXX**

4000 years earlier

"Where did she go Malak." Vrook asked with anger in his voice

"You will not find her even if I told you." Malak said in his mechanical voice.

"Then tell me if you think we can't find her?"

"She is 4000 years in the future you fool."

"Stop playing this games with me Malak where is she."

"I told you when she it is a power she learned in the Unknown Regions know matter how hard you try you will never get to her or her child."

"Who is the father of the child you?"

Malak laught. "No she had no intreasted in me and I her there was no father."

"We will find her Malak just tell us were she is." Malak remain quiet.

Vrook gave up and left Malak alone in his cell.

**XXXXXX**

After winning the parts they needed and getting Anakin his freedom they made there way back to the ship. When a red and black color Iridonian riding a swamp bike jumped at Revan.

"Liara get on the ship now" She yelled at her daughter who listen and ran inside of the ship. Revan pulled out her silver saber and Qui-Gon pulled out his green one they both attacked at the same time but the sith was well trained the ship lifted off but keeping the ramp open Qui-Gon jumped in first Revan kicked the Iridonian in the face knocking him down and she jumped in to the ship felling to the ground. Liara ran to her mother are hugged her tightly.

Anakin and Obi-Wan came running in and check on Qui-Gon.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon nodded.

Obi-Wan walked over to Revan who was still hugging Liara. "Are you hurt?" Revan shock her head.

"No I am find just need some rest that's all."

Revan got up lifting Liara up with her who was now crying. She took her to the same bed they slet in. Revan sat down on the bed craddling her child.

"It ok sweet heart it ok." Liara start to calm down and went to sleep. Revan followed her example and streched out on the bed and went sleep keeping Liara in arms reach.

**XXXXXX**

**NOTE: **I am going to stop this story so i can focus on my other stories, and I need time to come up with new idea's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Summary: What if Revan planned to go to the furture to hide and protect something important to her from the Jedi from her age

* * *

After landing on Coruscant Revan and Liara were asked to meet the Council. Revan agreed, She and her child were waiting outside the Council chambers for the Council to finish up with Anakin. Revan was sitting on the bench watching Liara play on the floor with a doll Revan had gotten for her before they came to the temple. Qui-Gon and Anakin came out of the chamber. "The council will see you now." Revan nodded and entered the room with Liara walking behind her, she saw 9 Jedi masters sitting in there chairs.

"So are Revan the one Qui-Gon told us about." Mace Windu spoke causing Liara to hide behind her mothers leg, Revan nodded. "Yes I am and this is my daughter Liara."

"How did you get on the Queen of Naboo personal ship?" A coneheaded master asked

"I was escaping from people who wanted to take my daughter away from me and I jumped threw this portal I created it just dropped us in a random place." Revan answered. "They don't need to know the whole truth about about who I am running from." Revan thought to herself. "If I may ask how do you have a daughter, I thought Jedi were forbidden to have children." Revan face turned to anger. "Just because I have force powers and a lightsaber doesn't mean I am or have to be a Jedi or a Sith." She said in a low angry voice.

"Please ma'am there is no need to get angry." Windu said to clam Revan down. Revan took a deep breath. "It you wish you my stay here at the temple maybe accept your child for tra..." He was intrupped by Revan.

"No my daughter will not be Jedi." Revan said in a firm but calm voice.

"Why is that?" Windu asked.

"Because I don't want be a Jedi I want to be like my mommy." Liara spoke poking her head out from behind her mother in a sky and shaky voice. Revan look at all the masters noticing the one who has not spoke yet a little green alien why look like Vandar. "There is your answer from my daughter mouth, are we finished here?"

"Yes a Jedi will be sent to you to show you, your quarters." Revan nodded and left the room Liara right behind her.

Yoda finally spoke. "Secrets she has, something she tell us she won't. Windu nodded in agreement.

"What should we do Master Windu?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"For the time being leave her be and see what happens."

**XXXXXXXX**

Revan and Liara walked in to the quarters the Jedi masters gave her. "This will serve as your quarters, if you need food the mess hall is down the hallway." Revan nodded to the young Jedi who left. Revan looked around the room seeing it was quiet big a bed big enough for two, a refresher, and a float screen. Revan then turned to see Liara playing on the floor again with her doll. Revan smiled and kneeled down. "You think you be ok if I use the refresh Liara?"

"Yes Mama I be okay." Revan patted her head and left to bath herself. Liara continued to play when a blue twi lek walked pasted the room and saw her, Aayla Secura saw the small young child playing on the floor and walked in. "Hello little one what are you doing in here?" She said in a soft voice. Liara looked up and panicked scrambling away from her.

"Mommy." Liara yelled. Revan came running out of the refresher only wearing her undergarments Aayla noticed to tattoos all over body but didn't ask about it, Liara ran to her and grab her leg hiding from Aayla. Revan stare at her with a glare.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Revan said looking at the twi lek was a glare.

"I am sorry I just saw your child playing here."

"I just went to the refresher to clean up, Liara here was just wait for me to finish.

"I am sorry then, I thought she was just a lost child."

"I understand is there anything else I can help you with." Revan crossed her arms. Aayla shook her head.

"No I am sorry I scared your child I will take my leave." Revan nodded and watched her leave and turned to Liara. "Are you alright little one?" Liara nodded Revan kneeled down and hugged her daughter. "I will finish up and then it your turn to take a bath ok." Liara nodded, Revan patted Liara's head and walked back it to the refresher."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Revan was sitting with her legs crossed under her, Liara sitting a cross from her doing the same. A little lightsader in the middle of them. "Just picture it in your head a lightsader floating in front of you." Revan said in a soft motherly voice, after a moment the saber lifted up a good 2 feet of the ground. "Good now call it your hand nice and slow." Liara nodded and the saber slowly floated toward her she reached own to her saber and grab it. "Good sweetheart you are learning quickly." Liara giggled and smiled.

"Thank you mama, can I go to bed now I am tired." Revan patted Liara's head. "Yes sweetheart go ahead I will see you in the morning." Liara left to her bed, Revan was going to join when the door opened and Windu entered.

"Master Windu is there something I can help you with." Windu nodded and spoke.

"Yes I want to know how a 4000 year old sith lord is still alive." Revan stare at him blankly.

"I told you I made a portal to escape from people trying to take my daughter." Windu wasn't conviced.

"There is something you are not telling me." Revan stared at he and sighed.

"Find I was running from the Jedi and the True Sith, the Jedi because they were going to take my daughter and destroy my memories." Revan paused. "and the Sith because my master wanted me back to be his slave." Windu looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Then how Revan are you here."

"When I was in the unknown Regions the True Sith found and captured me forcing me to be his slave I was young so I fell quickly." Revan toke a deep breath. "He forced me to learn all of his powers."

"And what powers are these he taught you?"

"All of them even the three forbidden and forgotten power, Force Hunger, Force Immortality, and Force Devastation."

"What do these powers do?" Windu asked.

"With Force Hunger I can kill every force sensitive on these planet, with Force Immortality it just as the word says I am Immortality to age and death, with Force Devastation I can strip you of the force taking for my own."

"Have ever use these powers?" Revan nodded her head.

"Yes only one and I regret it to this day Force Immortality I regret it because I used it on me and my daughter we will not age passed 26 years." Windu looked shocked, Revan saw his shock. "I regret it sense my child was born she is the reason why I left the darkside I am Grey now I will not join the Jedi again so don't ask me." Revan paused and looked at Windu with tied eyes. "Now please I wish to go to sleep I will tell you about the True Sith later."

"As you wish Yoda also wishes to speak to you in the morning, have a goodnight." Revan nodded and entered the bedroom to see Liara fast asleep, she carefully laid next to her and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A dark figure walked in to a chamber and bowed down. "I have sense it to milord there is a powerful force sensitive on this planet." Darth Sidious smiled and look at Count Dooku.

"Yes a child and her mother, capture them both and bring them to me they can be a powerful ally." Sidious said and laughed.

"Yes milord and what of Darth Maul." Sidious sighed.

"He was killed by the Jedi on Naboo no matter, now go and bring me those two Jedi." Dooku bowed and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Note: I need sometime to get more idea's**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am not good at writing how yoda talks but I will do my best.... please don't yell at me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Revan and Liara walked in to Yoda's meditation room Yoda was sitting cross legged Liara stayed silent and next to her mother. Revan cleared her throat to let him know she was there, Yoda opened his eyes. "Revan talk to you I wish about how still alive you are."

"I guess there is no avoiding it, what do you want to know." Yoda studied her face before speaking.

"How is it you know the Forgotten powers?" Revan took a deep breath before answering.

"I was captured after the Mandalorian wars by a True Sith who was seeking a apprentice." Revan mind flashed back to when she was capture, all the torture, the tattoo's marking her a True Sith. "I fell to the darkside he force me to learn these powers so I can destroy the Jedi order without putting him and his Empire at risk."

"You left the darkside did you?" Revan nodded. "Yes because of Liara when she was born I saw what I was doing was wrong so I wanted to leave but if I did my former master would have hunted me down, that when I learned a power to create a portal."

"This portal what does it do?" Yoda asked.

"It alllows me to travel threw time as far as I want." Revan asked.

"You running from the Jedi as well do you?"

"Not the Jedi from this age, the council from my time want my child and I am not going to allow that to happen, and don't think of take my child from me." Revan said the last words with venom in her voice. Yoda shook his head.

"Worry do not take your child I will not, all I wanted to know from you." Revan nodded but before leave she spoke.

"If I my ask a favor can you watch Liara intel I get back."

"Were do you plan to go?"

"I just need sometime to get to know the time I am in." Revan said. "Don't worry I spoke to Liara about she will only listen to you."

Yoda nodded and Liara walked up to him, she sat cross legged right in front of him. "She is willing to learn a few things from you."

"Watch and protect your daughter I will." Revan nodded and left the room, even if she don't trust the council Yoda was the only one who will keep his word. Revan then left the temple to explore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dooku watched as Revan left the Jedi temple from the building he was standing one, he pulled out his comlink to his master. "Master the target is alone the other is staying in the temple."

"Then capture the one leaving the temple being her to me."

"Yes master as you command." Dooku replaced his comlink back in his belt. He began to follow Revan as she walked the streets of coruscant.

Revan knew she was being followed one of the many scenes she learn from her former master. She walked in to a dark alley to make her stalker show himself. After a moment Dooku walked in to the alley and found Revan stand there facing him with her hand behind her back standing clamly. "What do you want?"

"My master has asked me to capture you and take you to him." Dooku asked in a clam voice. Revan just look at him with a blank face.

"Fine take me to him so I can get this over with." Revan said. Dooku was shock that she was coming without a fight. They walked to his speeder and left to his masters hideout.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few hours Revan and Dooku finally arrived at a hidden base Dooku land the speeder and got out. "Come my master is waiting for you to meet him." Revan follow Dooku in to a larger chamber Dooku stopped outside of the door pointing inside the room telling Revan to enter, when she entered the door behind her locked, Revan looked around and saw a man with his back turn to her, when she got closer to him he turned to her.

"So we finally meet I am Darth Sidious Dark Lord of the Sith, I have been watching you for some time." Revan looked at him with a bored expression.

"Look cut to the chase what do you want?" Sidious look at with a smile. "I want you to join me in the darkside together we can crush the Je..." He was Interrupted by Revan.

"I am not intersted in joining you if you stay out of my way I will stay out of yours."

"You a Jedi are willing to let me destory the Jedi order you are very bold."

"That is because I am not a Jedi or a Sith." Sidious looked at her with a lustful look.

"Why not join me you can become more powerful the..." Agian Revan interrupted him.

"You call yourself a Sith Lord when you are not even powerful enough to fight a True Sith child." Revan is in a calm but firm voice. "True me when I tell you that you are not a Sith Lord, you have not seen the thing I have seen." Sidious look at her with a angry look.

"So you will not join me?" Revan shook her head. "So be it then I will destory you then." He shoot lightning at Revan who lifted her hand and absored it. Sidious activated his lightsaber and jumped at her, Revan jumped back and activated her saber lifting in front of her in a defenive stands. Sidious charged her stabbing at her heart but she blocked it, Sidious used the force to send Revan flying in to a wall dust surrounded her, Sidious stoud there waiting for her to charge but was shook to hear multiple saber acitvate he saw six silver saber in the dust and six Revan walking out of it. "As I said you don't know the thing I have seen." They all spoke at the same time, and for the first time in his life Sidious was scared.

All of the Revan's charged at the same time at Sidious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cliffhanger till next time

Note: Revan is my most favorite character in star wars so don't be suprise if she is all powerful then Sidious


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Summary: What if Revan planned to go to the furture to hide and protect something important to her from the Jedi from her age but Sidious find her.

* * *

Sidious stared at the Revan's in front of him, he got over his fear and spoke. "Well you have great power but you are still no match for me Revan." Trying to hide his fear.

All the Revan's started to surround Sidious. "That is what you think but you have no powers that can kill me." They said agian at the same time. "This power is not a trick all of us have there own mind, own fighting style." When Revan said the last word all the Revan went in to a different fight stands and advanced on Sidious. "Even if you strike one down two more will raise."

Sidious threw lighting at all over them but they blocked it with there lightsabers. All the Revan jumped at him kicking him in his chest knocking him to the floor, Sidious look up and saw there was only one Revan standing over him the with her lightsaber a few inches from his neck.

"I will only give one warning and one only, leave me be and I will not enter or destroy your plan, and if you try to capture me or my daughter I. will. kill. you." Revan said with anger.

"You will regret not joining me Revan." Revan just stare at him.

"Don't push your luck I will spare you once not twice." Revan shut down her saber and ran at the window jumping threw it, Sidious got up and ran to the window Revan jumped threw and look threw seeing that Revan was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Liara and Yoda were still in the meditation room. "What skills has your mother shown you?" Yoda asked.

"Just small things healing, call my lightsaber to me that it."

"Have your own lightsaber do you." Liara nodded. "Yes she made for me when we came here." Liara pulled out her saber from her belt and showed it to Yoda. "My I see it?" Liara nodded and put it in his hand, Yoda look at it seeing Liara name on it and other symbols on it that he has never seen. "What symbols are these?"

"They mean nothing just symbol are on her saber and I wanted my saber to look like my mothers." Yoda nodded handing back Liara's saber.

"Have a bond with mother do you?" Liara nodded. "Yes she is here right now." Just as she finished Revan appeared in the room behind Liara.

"Ah Revan back you are." Revan nodded and sat down next her daughter. "Yes I am so what have you two been talking about?"

"We were talk about you mama." Liara answered, Revan smile at Liara and patted her head.

"Windu told me about your power he has." Revan nodded.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Who is this Master of yours." Revan nodded and then answered.

"He has no name so I just call him Master, when he captured me he torture me forcing me to join him." Revan look away taking a deep breath. "When I was his slave he used me for many things assassining, protection, and..." Revan paused for a minute. "and pleasure for himself."

"What is this power you used on you and Liara?"

"It makes me and her immortal to age and death." Yoda nodded and gave her a sad look. "Don't give me pity I don't need or want it." Yoda nodded understanding.

"Yoda do know where I can get a ship?"

"Wish to leave do you." Revan nodded. "Yes me and Liara will be leaving in the morning."

"Why is that?" Yoda asked.

"Because someone is hunting me." She answered.

"Who is hunting you?" Yoda asked.

"I Don't know who." Revan lied. "But we need to leave."

Yoda nodded and spoke. "Very well give you a ship to leave an honor to meet you Revan." Yoda stuck out his hand to Revan who shook it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sidious stare out his window at the Jedi temple watching a small ship leave he pull out his comlink to Dooku.

"Yes my master."

"Follow her Dooku find out where she goes."

"As you wish my master." Sidious closed his comlink and stared. "Soon Revan you will be mine." He thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know I know this chapter is short but I have a good excuse went hunt with my friends fall down a hill hit my leg on a rock broken it but i am back and the next chapter will be longer i promise


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Summary: What if Revan planned to go to the future to hide and protect something important to her from the Jedi from her age but Sidious find her.

Yes i am back early from the funeral i just....... couldn't watch my father being lowered the ground so i am back to writing it help keep my mind off of it.

I am thinking of doing a Revan and Jango Romance or Liara and Boba Romance or both, up to you people.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Revan land the ship on kamino she knew about the cloners there and hoped they will help her and her daughter. Revan got up and check on Liara to see her sleeping Revan walked over to her. "Liara we are here wake up." Liara stirred and look up and her mother with sleepy eyes. "We are here?" Revan nodded, Liara got up and followed her mother off the ship and in the rain Revan covered Liara with cloak to shield her from the heavy rain and want in to the facility and was greeted by a long necked alien. "Help I am the overseer of this how may I help you."

"My name is Revan I wish ask permission to stay here I will buy if you wish."

"That is not necessary we will give a apartment for you and your child please follow me." Revan and Liara followed him down the hallway Intel they came to a room. "This will be your quarters the mass hall is down the hall to your right if you want food." Revan nodded looking to her left to see a heavily armed man and a small boy no older then six behind him walking to her, she studied the man's armor and saw the logo of the Fett clan. when he saw her he looked Revan up and down. "Who are you." Liara hid behind her mother when he spoke. "My name is Revan I am staying here." The man looked her up and down seeing her armor and light saber. "I am Jango Fett I am also staying here, your a Jedi?"

Revan shook her head. "No I left the Jedi a long time ago." Jango nodded and enter his room right across from her own the young boy following him. When to door closed Revan spoke "Not much a talker is he." Revan look to her daughter. Liara just look at her with a confused look they both want in to the apartment they were staying in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10 Years later.**

After ten year on kamino Revan and Liara had become very good friends with Jango and his son Boba. Revan was training Jango's clones when he entered the Gym area. Revan and one of the clones were in the sparing ring, Revan was showing different fighting style them when they went to war. After she was finished when Jango walked up to her. "Revan I need to ask you a favor." Revan raised a eye brow at him

"What is it Jango?"

"I pick up a job I need you to watch Boba for me Intel I get back."

"Yeah his leaving me behind again." a 15 year old Boba said from walking next to him with a angry look, Revan smirked at him. "Boba you are not ready but you will be." Revan said to him, his face softened a bit. "I just want to prove that I can handle what my father can." Jango looked at his son.

"Boba you will have your chance soon and you don't need to prove yourself to me you are turning in to a find warrior with Revans training." Boba looked to the ground and spoke. "Thank you father." Jango patted his son shoulder and left. Revan walked up to him and spoke. "Don't worry he will be fine." Revan said and want be to training the clones.

"Hey Boba are you in here?" Boba mind seemed to forget about his father as he turned to Liara, 13 year Liara ran up to Boba. "Uh hey Liara how you been?" Liara just smiled at him. "I thought that we were going to spar together but when I got your room you were gone." She said crossing her arms. "Well we are in the sparing room so I don't see a problem." Liara glared at him. "OK wise guy lets go."

Revan stare at them with a smile on her face as they started to spar. "Look like my little girl has found someone." She said to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you failed the job?" Jango nodded at Revans question looking down his hands sitting on the table. "Yeah damn Jedi killed a friend of mine to." Revan looked at him with pity. "I sorry Jango."

"It alright i lost more then one friend in my life." Revan nodded understand. "Well you do know they will come here right." Jango nodded.

"Yeah I know that but let wait and see who they sent." Revan nodded and smiled.

"If you wish Jango." Revan got up from her seat. "Well i need to get back to training the clones." Jango nodded and stared at Revan as she left. "You like her don't you dad." Jango turned to his son. "And you like Liara so why do you get to make fun of me." Boba just shrugged and walk off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Obi-wan came out of hyperspace. "There it is R-4 just Kamino." He land on one of the stations and was greeded by one on the assistant. "Hello master Jedi we have been expecting you."

"I am expected."

"Yes now follow me the overseer wants to see you."

After speaking to the overseer Obi-wan was outside of Jango's room door. The assistant knocked on the door and a boy answered. "Hello Boba is your father here." Boba nodded. "May we see him."

"Sure dad Tar-we here." He said as he walked back in the the apartment. He watch the boy walk over to a girl waiting at the table with a deck of card, he was about walk over but was stopped by Tar-we voice. "Ah Jango this is master Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi he wishes to speak to you." Jango nodded. "Can I help Jedi?"

"Yes there has been attempt of a senater Padma's life a few day ago, I tracked this dart to this planet." Obi-wan held up a dart, Jango look at it pretending not to recognize it. "I am sorry but I don' dart like that in my weaponry." Jango answered.

Obi-wan don't look convinced. "Were hired buy someone named Nute Gunray for this clone army."

"No I was hired by a man named Tyranus." Jango answered. Obi-wan looked at him. "Tyranus I am cur..." He was interrupted by the door opening and Revan walking in. "Ah Master Jedi i forgot, this the trainer for the clone army Revan."

"Pleased to meet you Revan." Revan looked at him. "I can't believe it he doesn't rememder me." She thought to herself. Revan just nodded her head and walked over to Liara and Boba.

"Well master Jedi do you like your army?" jango asked.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." Obi-wan nodded at him and left followed by Tar-we.

"Well we have been found what should we do?" Revan asked, Jango look at her.

"We need to leave start packing your thing and meet me and Boba at the dock."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Summary: What if Revan planned to go to the future to hide and protect something important to her from the Jedi from her age, but Sidious find her.

**Just a Question**: Who do you thing will win in a fight between Revan and Bane leave your answers in the reviews.

**Shadow_Pegasus**: I will try my best to fix it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where are we going?" Revan asked as she lifted a small crate of the ground and started walking to Jango ship Slave 1.

"We are heading to Geonosis, we can hide there." Revan nodded and turned to liara who was with Boba at the entrance of Slave 1. "And Revan Count Dooku will be there." Revan just shrugged and look at Jango. "It doesn't matter I am going there for you not for him." Jango just nodded.

Revan feel something was wrong she turned and saw Boba was staring at the door to the compound and then raised his hand yelling. "Dad look." Jango and Revan turned to see Obi-wan activating his saber. "Boba, Liara get on broad." He yelled pulling his blasters out and firing at Obi-wan who was defecting them with his saber. When Obi-wan got to close to Jango, Revan forced pushed him away making him fall to the ground. Revan activating her own saber and charged at him. Revan stabbed down at Obi-wan's stomach but he rolled out of the way. "Who are you?" Obi-wan yelled, Revan didn't answer only glaring at him. She then heard a rocket being launched and saw it was aimed for Obi-wan. The rocket hit at Obi-wan feet sending him flying a few feet back from Revan.

Jango jumped in front of Revan and fired his blaster at Obi-wan when he tried to grab his lightsaber. Jango then activated his jet pack and fired his hook shot which wrapped around the Jedi's hands and then was being dragged around but then he rolled around and quickly stood and pulled at the rope causing Jango to fall. Obi-wan charged at Jango when he tried to grab his blaster Obi-wan jumped and was about to kick him in the chest but was stopped by Revan who kick him sending him flying off the platform Revan then cut the rope connecting Jango to Obi-wan before he was pulled along with the Jedi. Revan turned to Jango and said. "Come on we leave now he will be back." Jango nodded and they both ran to the ship and flew off in to space before Obi-wan came back.

"Well that went well." Revan spoke.

"He will follow us you know." Jango said taking off his helmet.

Revan nodded. "Yes I know, come on let head to the cockpit." Jango nodded and followed Revan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slave 1 entered Geonosis atmosphere and landed on a platform in the city. Revan and Jango exited the ship followed by Liara and Boba. The group was about to enter a building which look a palace, Jango graded Revan's arm before she entered and spoke "Revan before we go any farther I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Revan asked with confusion in her voice. Jango took a deep breath before answering. "Count Dooku is here he is the one who hired me." Revan stared at him with a blank face. "Well as long as he not near Liara I don't care, I am here for you not him." Jango nodded and walking in to the palace with Revan, Liara, and Boba in tow. When the group entered the palace then were greeted by Dooku them. "Ah Jango you finally arrived I see." Dooku look past Jango looking at Revan and Liara. "Well I be Revan finally besided to turn the Sith?" Revan rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No I am here with Jango, I have not joined the Sith."

"What are you then?" Dooku asked.

Revan shrugged and answered. "Call me a Bounty Hunter." Jango smiled at that, Dooku raised his hand and rubbed his chin. "Uh well then if I paid will you help us?" Revan nodded, Dooku smiled at her and walked away. "So your will to work for him to get paid?" Jango asked, Revan shrugged.

"I said I am a Bounty Hunter." Jango nodded and spoke. "I need to take care of a few things I will see you later." Revan nodded and watched as Jango left in the same direction as Dooku.

"Hey mom can me and Boba go explore please?" Liara asked jumping up and down and her mother. Revan smiled at her. "Yes yes just be careful and don't get in to any trouble." Liara shrieked and hugged her mother, Liara then grabbed Boba hand and almost dragged him along with her, Revan almost laugh at the look of Boba face. Revan turned and look around the large room she was standing. "**May I show you to your quarters ma'am?"** Revan turned to see a that it was a droid talking to her. "Yes show me."

"I could use a rest maybe even a shower." Revan thought to herself as she followed the droid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Short I know but I will try to make the next one longer


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

Summary: What if Revan planned to go to the future to hide and protect something important to her from the Jedi from her age, but Sidious find her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jango walked in to the room were he and Revan were staying. When he entered the room he saw Revan streched out on the couch sleeping with one arm under her head the other over her stomanch. Jango walked up to her watched her for a few moments, she was only in her trainning short and shirt which exposed her stomanch, Jango pulled a chair from the table near by and sat down. "You know it rude to watch people when they sleep." Jango jumped when she spoke.

"How do you do that?" Jango asked.

"Years of trainning." Revan said as she opened her eyes looking straight in to his. "So how did your meeting with Dooku go?"

"Nute Gunray will only sign on with Dooku when Senator Amidala is dead." Jango answered.

"Uh I knew her a long time ago, I dought she will rememder me."

"So were is Boba and Liara?" Jango asked as he looked around the room looking for them.

"They went to explore, don't worry I trained Liara with evething she need to know to survive so they will be fine." Revan gave a small laugh. "She's even stronger then Dooku so I am not worried about him taking her." Jango nodded.

"Talking about Dooku he will transfer credits to you when the work here is done." Jango said changing the subject Revan nodded and sighted. "I don't trust him but as long as he pay me I will help him." Jango smiled and spoke

"Good I am glad, well I use some sleep." Revan smirked at him. "Care to join me then?" She said in a sweet voice, Jango smiled again and started to remove his clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3000 Years Earlier**

Bastila entered the Council Chamber. "Masters I have found nothing in me investigation to find Revan." She said.

Vrook sigh and brought his hand to his face rubbing his forehead. "You have found nothing that will help find Revan?" Bastila shook her head.

"No Master nothing, a few datapads thats all."

"Let me see them." Bastila walked up to the center of the room and activating the device, a holo of Revan appeared with her mask off, her face was pale, eyes white and dark veins on her face. The Council all watched and listened when she spoke.

_Mission Entry #1 Day 1_

_"My Master wishs me to find a ancient artfact call the Star Forge that was lost centuries ago. He tells me it has great power able to create ship, soldiers, and Combat droids with little to no resoucres, the first clue to finding it is on dantoonie I will head there first but I will have to careful with the damn Jedi there they will surely try to question why I am there."_

The holo disappeared and Bastila placed the second in.

_Mission Entry #7 Day 16_

_"I have found the first clue a star map but its only a pieces of it in order to find the missing pieces I will have to travel to Mannan, Kashyyyk, Korriban, and tatooine. Malak will travel to Mannan and Tatooine, and I will Travel to Kashkyyyk, and Korriban to lessen the time it will take to find all the pieces of the star maps. I only hope Malak can get passed the tests to get the maps."_

Bastila placed the Third one in.

_Mission Entry #12 Day 34_

_"We found it the Star Forge its so beautiful, the power it holds is even greater then my Masters but I am loyal to him I will not betray him I will die for him. The Jedi will no doubt try to capture me when they hear of this. The Star Forge is bonded to me only can contol it, the Jedi will surely destroy my mind when they try to capture me and use me like a puppet to find the Star Forge and destroy it I will not allow that to happen I will died first."_

Bastila placed the next one in.

_Mission Entry #18 Day 49_

_"The Star Forge is working near 130% Capacity releasing a capital ship every hour, and combat droids every few minutes. My master message me, he wants me to test the weapons in Telos, I already sent Malak to Telos, The defense of the Forge are complete even if the Republic or the Jedi find it there ship will not get passed to disruptor field it will pull apart there ship only ship with the disrupter field shield upgrade will get to the Forge._

Bastila placed the last datapad in.

_Mission Entry #32 Day 129_

When this holo of Revan appeared the Masters and Bastila look in shook to see that Revan face was no longer of the darkside replaced with a frighted young Revan.

_"I,... I just found out I am pregnant, I don't know how but... I can't let my Master find out about this." _Revan shook her head before speaking again._ "I need to protect this child from him I found a way to get away from him and even the Jedi, a lost power that will enable me to travel there time, I don't how use it yet but I will find a way to, Malak agreed to help me he alway been a good friend to me even when he was of the darkside, and even when I... ripped his jaw off."_ Revan's face turned to pain. _"I regretted that day, everday for the passed year. I will find a way to escape I will protect my child I will not let my master have it not matter what I will not let him do the samething he did to me to my child. I need to find my old Master Kreia she can help me find the knowlegde to use this power."_

The Holo disappeared.

"Bastila see if you can find anything about this lost power and the Star Forge."

"Yes Master." Bastila nodded and left.

"It seem we need to find Kreia to get to Revan." Vrook spoke, Vander nodded. "I agree but we have no knowlegde where she has gone after she was exiled."

"I might know." The group turned to Darak. "Malachor 5 Kreia was obsessed with it."

Vander nodded. "I will go there and see if I can find her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3000 Years in the future**

Boba and Liara were stand over a ridge, Liara's hand in Boba's as they looked at the Desert in front of them. "You think we should head back to the palace?' Boba asked Liara who shrugged.

"You should you know it dangerous out here." A mans voice said behind them. Liara and Boba turned to find Dooku standing a few feet away from them, Liara glared at him. "What do you want Dooku?" She said in a angry voice.

"Looking for you to be honest." Liara rolled here eyes, Boba stood protectively next to her. "Yeah what do you want?"

"I am wondering if you will join me and my master if you do you can have more power then you can dream of." Liara groaned. "Here we go with the join me speech." Liara thought to herself.

"Look I am not interested ok so stop trying." Liara then walked off with Boba in tow, Dooku look at her as she walked away and spoke. "You will regret this Liara you great power, power that can be achieved by joining me." Liara stopped and turned to him. "My mother already gave me all of the power I need, stay away from me and Boba or you will regret it." Liara said with venom in her voice. Liara grab Boba's hand and started to walk back to the palace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow I need to fininsh this fast because in July I will be heading to boot camp for the Marines. I also see this is my most successful story even if it has only has 8 reviews don't worry i don't really care for the review I just love to write stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Summary: What if Revan planned to go to the future to hide and protect something important to her from the Jedi from her age, but Sidious find her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Revan woke to find strong arms wrapped protectively around her nude body, she smiled and carefully turned to face Jango. Jango stirred and slowly opened his brown eyes that stared straight in to her blue ones.

"Sleep well?" Revan spoke, Jango nodded.

"Best sleep I had in years." Revan smiled at him and place a hand on his cheek tracing her finger on his scars. Jango traced his own finger on her tribal tattoos on her neck down to her hips. "What do these mean?"

Revan smiled at he gradding his hand placing it on her neck. "This one is the symbol of the sith assassin." Then she lead his hand down to her breasts." This one the symbol of the stalker." The she lead his hand to her hips.

"This one is the symbol of the slave, mean I belong to my master when I was younger." Jango look at her with pity. "I sorry if cause you rememder something bad." Revan shook her head. "Don't worry I am over it." Jango nodded.

"We better get dress before Liara and Boba get here." Jango said, Revan nodded grabbing some of her fresh clothes. When Revan exited the bedroom followed by Jango when Liara and Boba entered the apartment. "Hey mom we need to talk."

"What wrong Liara?"

"Its Dooku he followed me and tried to recuit me when me and Boba were exploring." Revan felt anger build up inside her. "That bastard." She screamed in her mind.

Revan place a hand on Liara's shoulder and spoke. "Don't worry I will handle this, stay here I will be back, stay with Jango and Boba." Revan grabbed her rode and left the room to find Dooku.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Traitor." Obi-wan spoke as Dooku entered the room and started to circle around him.

"I promise you I am no traitor."

"Then why are yo..." Obi-Wan was interrupted by the cell room door opening and a cloaked figure walked in. "You bastard." The figure grabbed Dooku by his throat and slammed him against the wall then using the force lifting him off his feet and pulled out a sliver lightsaber and putting it dangerously close to his neck. "You go anywhere near my daughter again, I. Will. Kill. You."

By the voice of the figure Obi-wan knew that the figure was a women but him couldn't see her face because of the hood she was wearing. "I have no idea what your talking about." Dooku lied, Revan shook her head at him. "Liara told me what you tried to do, I told you I will help you if you pay me but leave Liara out of this." Revan said in a low deadly voice and tighting her hand around his throat lifting a little higher off the ground. "And if you try again I will strip the force from you leave you a empty old man."

"Very well." Dooku said in a shaky voice. Revan releasing her hand from his throat and removed the saber replaced it on her belt then without a word stormed out of the room, Obi-wan watched her retreating form. "Something is very strange about that women something familiar." He said to himself.

Dooku collected himself for the fear his felt from Revan he scolded himself for being afraid and spoke. "Guards take the prisoner to the arena." Dooku turned to Obi-wan and spoke. "I you will not join us then you must die." He pause for a moment then spoke agian. "I am sorry my friend."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Revan walked back in to her apartment and saw Jango, Boba, and Liara sitting on the couch. Liara look up at her mother. "Well how did it go?" She asked.

Revan smiled at her. "Oh I sure he will stay away from you from now on." Liara smiled back at her. "I hope you scare the force out of him mother." Revan laughed. "I think I did alot more then that." There laughter was interrupted by a droid. "I am sorry to interrupt but Dooku has requested Master Revan and Jango the arena to safe guard him."

Revan turned to Jango and shrugged. "Liara, Boba meet us at the arena ok, and Liara." Liara turned to her mother. "Don't forget you lightsaber." Liara smiled and patted her saber which was clipped to her belt, Liara, and Boba than left. Revan entered her room and put on her Black armored robes and placed her mask on then her hood, when she exited the room Jango was in his blue armor. "Come on we don't want to keep Dooku waiting." Revan nodded and followed Jango to the Arena.

When they got there they found Liara and Boba watching the events unfold, Revan walked up behind Liara and placing her hand on her daughters shoulders Liara leaned her head back looking up at her mother armored figure and smiled.

Revan patted her shoulder softly and walk next to Jango who was standing behind Dooku. Revan then felt a tinkly in the back mind. With lighting fast speed Revan pulled out her saber blocking the purple saber aimed for her neck. Jango pulled out his blaster and trained at the attaker. Revan look at the person who tried to kill her see in was Windu, Dooku turned and smiled at him. "Ah Master Windu how nice of you to join us."

"This party over." Right when he finished the sound of Saber being activited was her threw the arena causing all the pardon to fly away in panic. Dooku look at Windu with a cocky look in his face. "I am afraid not my friend." The sound of loud footstep reached Windu ear he turned and deflected the blaster that weat shoot at him Dooku nodded at Revan who force pushed him over the balcony, Revan then jumped down after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The reason I joining the Marines is because it has all the thing I am good at, I have Damn near perfect accuracy at 500 yards with Iron sights, and I am able to take apart most of the weapons I have in less the 15 seconds. (Pistols are most of those weapons, rifles take me less then a minute.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Summary: What if Revan planned to go to the future to hide and protect something important to her from the Jedi from her age, but Sidious find her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Revan dived after Windu, light saber activated ready to strike. Windu force jump away from her, Revan slashed at Windu who blocked it they stared at each other as there saber's crossed even with all the Jedi's and Droids fight around them. "I should have know you would join the sith Revan." Windu spoke.

Revan let out a small laugh. "You jedi are all the same always jumping to conclusions never analyze anything." Revan forced pushed him away spinning around slashing a Jedi who charged at her in the chest and kick him away. She turned in time to block Windu's attack crossing there saber again. "So if your not a sith then what are you doing with Dooku?"

"He pays me to protect him." She push a saber in to Windu's causing him to take a step back. "Is that the only reason?"

"I also found someone WHO FOR ONCE." Revan pushed harder in to Windu. "Cares about me, who doesn't look at me and see just a tool to be used and thrown away, someone who loves me. And I will not let you or the Jedi take that away from me." Windu pushed back at Revan "Jedi are..."

Revan interrupted him. "Forbidden to love because it will lead to the dark side. I hear that line ever time I am near a damn Jedi and you keep forgetting that I am not a Jedi or Sith." Revan kicked Windu in the chest sending him flying in to a pillar. She turned and stabbed another Jedi who charged her. There was a loud roar behind her, Revan turned only to be hit by a large bull like creature. Revan flew a few feet away from it getting up quietly, she lowered in to a defensive stance waiting for the creature to charge again. The creature pound it foot in to the ground a few times then charged at her.

She waited for it to get close to her. Right when it was about to hit her, Revan jumped and used the force to extended her saber making it longer and cut the creature in half. Revan landed and was instantly assaulted by a few Jedi Revan stabbed on then kick another in the face.

"Revan get back up here now." Revan hear Jango in her com link she turned and jumped back on to balcony. When Revan landed she turned and look at the battle seeing that the Jedi's were losing the battle. Dooku raised his hand signaling the Droids to stop only a dozen Jedi left they were in a circle formation all around them battle droids waiting to strike.

"Master Windu you have fought gallantly worthy to be remedered in the Jedi order. But now it is finished surrender and you will spared."

"We will not become hostage's to bartered Dooku."

"Then I am sorry old friend." Revan watched as the droids readied to attack. But felt something she look up to see dozens of drops ship come down in to the arena. She turned to Jango, Boba, and Liara. "Come on we need to get out of here now." They followed Dooku out of the arena and in to the docking bay. "Revan I need you to come with encase the Jedi come after me." Dooku said getting his swam bike. "Very well Jango take the kids to slave 1, I will meet you there soon. " Jango nodded and ushed Liara and Boba to follow him. "Come on let go." Revan got on the bike behind Dooku.

The bike flew out of the bay followed by two fighters. A Republic dropship came in behind the. "Revan stop it from firing anything at us." Revan nodded and turned around watching the ship the two side canon on it fired at her. Revan made a force barrier around the bike protecting it, the two fighter broke off and got behind the ship and started firing at it cause it to break off but still following her and Dooku.

Dooku flew in to a cave where is personal shuttle was held. "Hold them off while I prep the shuttle." Revan nodded and waited for the Jedi to walk in. A few second later Obi-wan, and Anakin walked in. "Where is Dooku sith?" Anakin asked her, Revan remained silent staring at them threw her mask.

"I would happy tell you but I am on his payroll sorry." Revan said in a sweet voice.

"Careful Anakin we will take her toge..."

"I am taking her now." Anakin growled and charged at her Revan simply side step and stuck out leg tripping him. "Never charge your enemy like that it will only get you killed."

Anakin jumped up and backed away from her. Obi-wan moved behind her, Revan activated her saber going in to a defensive stance. They both charged at her Revan raised her saber blocking Anakin then kicking Obi-wan away from her. Revan turned her focus to Anakin force pushing him in to a wall stunning him.

She turned and block Obi-wan attack. She easily pushed his saber out of the away the slashed his arm and leg he fall to the ground. She raise her saber for the killing blow but Anakin came in blocking it. She stared at him then backed away. "Anakin."

Revan looked to see Obi-wan throw his saber at Anakin who caught and activated it. He charge at Revan both saber ready Revan easily blocked all the attacks then destroyed one of his saber he back away spinning his saber around hitting a cord that caused the lights to shut off making the room pitch black the only thing see able were the light saber. "Stupid boy you have no idea how much I loved the dark." Revan shut off her saber causing Anakin to lose sight of her. He look around trying to find her.

"You know the dark is someone's greatest ally if you know how to use it right." Anakin hear Revan.

"It also a cowardly way to fight." Anakin yelled.

"Yes maybe but look at you, your heart beat is rising. Your hands are shaking, your losing focus." Anakin look down at his hands see that they were shaking.

Anakin force himself the focus then listened to Revan's voice trying to find where it was coming from. "Ahh good boy that is how you can find your enemy when you can't see them, very very good Anakin." Anakin hear right behind him he turned and stroke at the source his saber connected with Revan's. "Not bad kid but not good enough." The emergency lights activated.

Revan pushed Anakin away then raised her saber then swung down cutting off his arm then kicked him in the chest sending him flying in to Obi-wan.

Revan then hear a tapping sound followed by breathing sounds. She turned and saw Yoda enter the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Summary: What if Revan planned to go to the future to hide and protect something important to her from the Jedi from her age, but Sidious find her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3000 years earlier. Malachor V.**

Vrook and Vandar exited the shuttle on to the barren valley.

"Where do you think she is Vandar?"

"I don't know but the force will guide us to her." Vander turned to the Captain who flew them here.

"Carth Onari have your men stay and defend the ship."

"Yes Master Jedi." Carth turned to his men.

"Sergeant setup defensive positions around the ship."

"Come Vrook let us fine her and leave this place it feels wrong here." They then started walking deeper in to Malachor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yoda stopped a few feet away from Revan staring at her.

"Revan."

"Yoda." Revan replied.

"Working for the Dark side you are Revan."

Revan shrugged.

"You have to be a Jedi to fall to the dark side I never was. I simply doing what I am paid to do." Suddenly Dooku's ship roared to live and started lifting off the ground.

Yoda moved to stop it but was kicked in to a wall by Revan.

"Leave you behind Dooku will." Yoda said as he slowly got to his feet.

Revan just stared at him activating her saber.

"You think I don't know that, his ship never was my escape route."

Revan then charged striking at Yoda who pulled out his own green saber jumped up blocking the strike. Yoda then jumped over Revan slash at her back but hit only air. Revan side stepped out of the way of the attack. Revan spun around striking at Yoda who blocked it. Then forced push Revan in to a wall. Revan jumped back to her feet then charged at Yoda who threw a force push at her. Revan raised her hands catching the blast then throwing it back at Yoda who flew back hitting a wall and slid to the ground not moving. Revan then started walking toward him. She was a few feet away when all a sudden clone trooper charged in firing at her.

Revan deflecting the blaster shoots defecting a few of them back hitting random clones. Then a women in a white outfit charged firing her blaster at Revan. Revan recognize the girl to be Padma. Behind padma a few dozen Jedi follow charging at Revan saber drawn ready to strike.

"Great more Jedi." Revan though preparing herself, the grow surrounded her. "Great they want to capture me typical."

Revan lowered in to a defensive stance. She stare at the grow most of the Knights, a few Masters, no padawans.

"This maybe a problem." As she spoke to herself the Jedi's charged at her Revan jumped and in midair curled in to ball building up her force power, if she was going to get capture she going to kill as many Jedi's as she can. Revan then arched her back spread her arms and legs out. Revan roar as she released it cause the Jedi near her to disintegrate in to ash while the rest of clones and padma went flying in all directions.

Revan fell to the ground and on her knees panting. The power she used was affective but it had its side effects.

"You sith scum you killing them all." Someone yelled Revan still panting turn to Obi-wan standing on the far side of the room nursing his arm.

"Obi-wan are you he... by the force what happened?" Revan recognized the voice to be Windu she then saw him enter the room another group of Jedi follow close behind as she fell on to her side feeling the darkness come to her. The last thing she saw was the Jedi walking toward her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jedi point of view.**

Odi-wan are you he... by the force what happened?" He looked to see dead clones and ash spread all over the room and Revan on the ground.

"Windu over here." Windu turned and saw Odi-wan starting to stand. Windu ran to him and help him to his feet.

"What happen here?"

"The sith killed them all." Odi-wan said with angry looking at Revan unconscious form. A groan was heard they both turned to see Yoda opening his eyes.

"Master Yoda." They both ran toward him.

"Fine I am." He said getting to his feet. "What of Revan?"

They turned to see the group of Jedi lift Revan off the ground and place her on a stretcher placing restrains on her as well.

"Capture Master Yoda."

"And what of Anakin."

"He fine just passed out Yoda." Padma called kneeling next to Anakin body and a clone medic check on his arm that was severed by Revan.

"We have Revan she might know were Dooku is." Windu said.

"Question her we will when we get back to the temple."

The group then started toward the drop ship outside the hanger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Liara gasped. "MOTHER NO." She yelled.

"What, what wrong Liara?" Boba asked sitting next to her grabbing her arm looking at her, her face pure panic.

"Its mother the..." Her face turned to angry. "The Jedi capture her."

"I sure she will be fine Liara." Jango said. "Beside we know where they will be taking her."

"Coruscant." Boba said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3000 years earlier.**

Kreia was meditating in the center of the Malachor V when she felt both Vander and Vrook enter. When they were a few feet away she spoke not bothering to get up still keeping her eyes closed.

"I knew you would come here. Look for Revan no doubt."

"Where is she Kreia, where is Revan?" Vrook asked angry in his voice.

"You already know the answer to that question."

"Then how do we get to her?" Vander asked.

"Its a technique founded by the Rakatan race to be used as a escape. I don't know how it works I only show Revan where to learn it."

"What is Revan planning Kreia?"

Kreia sighed. "She is not planning anything fool all she want is to be left alone. The only plan she made was to get away from you and her Dark Master."

"And who is this Dark Master you?" Kreia giggle.

"No fool. He has no name but Revan was frightened of him not for herself but for her child as well."

"How do I know your tell the truth?" Vrook asked.

"Because I have no reason to lie."

"Then why has he not show himself?"

"He showed himself threw Revan. Revan was the key to his victory but she stopped his plan by leave now he is nothing without her."

"What nonsense is this. If he is so powerful why does he need Revan"

"Ha you Jedi never listen no matter how powerful you are there is a point where that power is to much for you to control. The Dark Master is dying. Revan was to take his place, he gave her nearly all his power but he still failed."

"What made Revan turn her back on him?" Vander asked.

"A child can melt the most coldest of hearts. When Revan gave birth to her daughter she fell in love and turned away from the dark side."

"Why are you so cooperative Kreia?" Vrook asked.

"Because I know you will not succeed in finding her. Remember if you still decide to look for Revan, using this technique will come at a great cost, I have answered your questions now leave me in peace I want nothing to do with you Jedi."

"And what is this great cost?"

"You will fine out if you use it. The Rakatan however will not give the technique so easily. Now leave."

"What do you think Master Vander?"

"Let us find this Rakatan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
